


[Untitled]

by infinit_skies



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Other, Random - Freeform, YOLO, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinit_skies/pseuds/infinit_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk tbh im jus doing dis. I'll try to actually create a plot but my mind has so little creativity flowing through it that I can't even think of an analogy to back my point up. Will add characters and tags in the future (maybe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled]

Silver fragments adorned the sky as the palette of reds and gold faded to midnight blue, accompanied by the crescent-shaped sliver of the luminous moon that sneered mockingly at the chaos that unfolded through the bustle of those down below that lit their world with electricity. A soft sigh could be heard, and a puff of white mist was made visible (it was cold). However, apart from this single noise, the upper half of this city was oh, so beautifully silent.  
   
That is, of course, until the interruption decided to make a grand entrance.  
   
It all began with the loud crash of a bright red signpost against a metal beam. A man in a black fur jacket nimbly jumped onto the beam and balanced his way over. The word “STOP” was written in white on the now-completely-wrecked metal plate shaped like an octagon. The man smiled, a wretched grin that was charming, yet terrifying. As he slipped his hand into his coat pocket, a dark figure loomed behind, its silhouette ominously black against the bright, cold glare of a fluorescent street lamp.  
   
“III…ZAAAAAA…YAAAAAA…”  
   
Below, the people turned. This call, after all, was not a friendly greeting. It was much more hostile, more deadly. They watched in fear as a lamp post was slowly dragged from its socket, bulb flickering as its connection to its source was severed. All of a sudden, the post flew from its position and landed a few meters from the deformed stop sign. The people cowered and ran – like flocks of sheep in the face of a wolf – to somewhere, anywhere, that wasn’t where they were. The man with his black fur coat (perhaps he was “Izaya”?) hadn’t moved – it’s a wonder he wasn’t hit by the lamp.  
   
“Yo, Shizu-chan.” The twisted smile never left his face. His hand, once in his pocket, now was extended in front of him, leisurely grasping a switchblade. There was no one left on that once-busy street to react to this, however. Izaya sighed. “Ah, my beloved humans are all gone now. What will you do about this, Shizu-chan?"

The figure bristled. “DON’T CALL ME THAT!"

Within a blink of an eye, three things happened: A vending machine was pulled from its socket and launched into the sky; That vending machine flew into the metal beams, causing them to fall to the deserted roads with a loud clatter; and Izaya “magically” appeared next to the debris, snickering.

The figure could now be seen much more clearly. The figure’s bleached hair stood out in the darkness of the night like a hawk in a flock of pigeons, much like his sunglasses despite the distinct lack of sunlight. 

His outfit was most peculiar, contrasting to the rest of himself (shabby and delinquent-like). It was a bartender's suit, spotless and without a single tear even after his violent outbursts seconds ago.

The man pounced. "I'LL KILL YOU!!”

Izaya merely held up his right hand and waited. The blonde man, however, held no uncertainty as he raised his fist towards Izaya’s face. Izaya dodged, bending over and twisting his body so that the knife in his hand lay snugly between the blonde’s neck and chin. The blonde man merely stepped backwards and pushed his fist towards Izaya’s face…only to find it wasn’t there.

“Bye! I’ll see you again, Shizu-chan!” the voice came from the roof of a shop. Izaya’s lean figure remained for a split second before disappearing completely.

“You-fu–” The blonde figure cursed and jumped up, landing on the roof. He stood, and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> SAVE ME I DON’T KNOW HOW TO WRITE does this make sense? Am I sick in the head? What am I writing about? What am I doing? I am dying.
> 
> Please comment and idk do stufffffffffff........Sankiew pleasedonkillme.
> 
> From, Author


End file.
